


Don't Tell My Dad

by alleyholls



Category: Glee
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Happy Ending, Partying, Underage Drinking, Vegas, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleyholls/pseuds/alleyholls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel has never taken a drink of alcohol. Not when Rachel threw a party in her basement with the Glee members in hopes of becoming popular, and Puck brought a keg, and everyone got drunk. Not at the celebration party Mr. Schuster held to congratulate Glee for winning nationals, when he even bought cases of coolers for everyone and winked. Not when his dad held him a surprise party for being accepted into NYADA and moved to New York with Rachel.<br/>Kurt Hummel has just turned twenty-one, never consumed even a sip of alcohol, and his friends have surprised him with a birthday trip to Las Vegas. Everyone knows Las Vegas is party central, and whatever happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. That’s what they say right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I had, hope you like it!

     Kurt didn’t know what his friends were thinking. Four days and three nights at the Golden Nugget hotel in Las Vegas for his twenty first birthday? Did they suddenly forget that he doesn’t drink alcohol? Also, the Golden Nugget? What kind of name is that for a hotel? Even though the name was quite weird and he had a silent laugh in his mind when Rachel explained the trip to him last week, the hotel was pretty amazing. The minute he set his bags down inside his and Rachel’s room, he knew he was going to be relaxed. Even if he doesn’t drink anything.

     “Isn’t this nice, Kurt?” Rachel says as she stands beside Kurt in the entrance to their room.

     It was nice. Two queen sized beds, with plenty of walking room, a walk in closet for clothes, a flat screen TV hanging on the center of the wall, and a fancy reading chair next to the big double doors onto a private balcony. In the bathroom there was a soaker tub big enough for five people, and a stand up shower big enough for ten. Kurt ran his hands along the marble countertop, wishing he could afford something like this in New York.

     After admiring the space, and promising himself to make sure he uses the bathtub before the end of the trip, Kurt unpacked his bags next to Rachel in the walk in closet.

     “This closet is bigger than our bathroom.” Rachel laughs as she places her shoes on one of the built in shelves.

     “Everything is bigger than our bathroom.”

     “So what do you want to do first?” Rachel asks.

     “I don’t know. It was a long flight and I didn’t get a chance to moisturize while on the plane. I can feel my skin cracking already.” He replies.

     “So, spa time?”

~~~~~

     “So what are the boys doing again?” Rachel asks as herself, Kurt, Mercedes and Tina sit in the sauna wearing nothing but robes.

     “Mike said they were checking out the casino, having a few drinks, then probably going for a swim.” Tina answers. She has a cold cloth on her face to help her body temperature stay cool. She never really liked the feeling of the hot sauna air on her face.

     “Yeah, Sam really wanted to swim right away, but Finn brought up the idea of doing it later at night when the families are gone to bed, so little kids won’t be running around everywhere.” Mercedes say from her spot on the second bench. She’s laying down on one of the benches to get the full relaxing potential of the hot sauna.

     “I just realized I’m the only single one on this trip.” Kurt says.

     “Pucks single.” Tina says, removing her face towel to wink at Kurt.

     “First of all, Puck’s not my type. Second, he’s probably going to hook up with any female that moves.”

     “Well, Artie’s girlfriend didn’t come on the trip. I’m sure he would love to film you enjoying your birthday celebrations in black in white.” Tina says.

     “Yeah, but he still has someone. I feel so lonely. I’m twenty-one and I have no one.”

     “Awe, Kurt.” Rachel says, reaching up from her spot below him to rest her hand on his ankle. “Are you still not over Adam?”

     He shook his head very slightly.

     “Kurt, it’s been almost a year. You turned twenty-one a few days ago. You have no one to impress here in Vegas. You can do whatever you want. Let loose, have some fun, hit up a gay bar and hook up with a random hottie. No one is going to judge you.” Mercedes says.

     “I’m not the type to just hook up with a random stranger though, no matter how hot they are. And what’s the point of going to a bar, a gay bar, when I don’t even drink?”

     “Maybe it’s time you tried it. What better place to get drunk than Las Vegas?” Rachel says.

     “Rachel, we’ve had the peer pressure talk before. You might as well drop it, because you’re not going to convince me to do anything I don’t want to do.” Kurt says, but in his mind he’s thinking something else. All of his friends have been drinking since high school. It hasn’t changed any of them, or ruined their talents. Rachel drinks, and she’s on Broadway. Maybe he can have a drink or two. Those colourful drinks Tina always has look really good.

     He confirms it in his mind. Tomorrow night he will buy a drink or two at the hotel bar, just to see what all the fuss is about. And that will be it.

~~~~~

     Kurt finds himself in the hotel casino later that night. Everyone else went for a swim in the pool, but he wasn’t up for it.

     “There’s too much after skin care that needs to be done after being in a giant chemical bath, and I’m not up for that tonight.” He had said to Rachel when she double checked to make sure he didn’t want to go with her before leaving their hotel room.

     He walked around the casino for a while, looking at the game options available to him. Kurt was never one for gambling, but being in Vegas, it would almost be a shame not to at least try one game. He settles on a slot machine that just took change, something he had plenty of in his pocket and wouldn’t mind getting rid of.

     After twenty minutes, Kurt won a total of ten dollars, one dollar more than he had started with. He was about to collect his winnings and see if the hotel restaurant had any good desserts when he noticed an attractive man sitting down beside him.

     Kurt realized he was staring, and put another dollar into the machine to buy more time to look at this stranger.

     He didn’t look to be very tall, but that was hard to judge since he was sitting and hunched over the slot machine. His blonde hair was swept off his forehead in a neat fashion, and Kurt admired the steep slope of his nose as his machine chimed at him for more money. Another dollar went into the machine and this time Kurt checked out the man’s outfit. A simple t-shirt and black jeans, with a big belt and loafers.

     Kurt’s slot machine dinged, and he won another five dollars. He collected the change, and made a split decision in his head.

     “Excuse me?” He says to the stranger, who looks over at him, giving his a nice view of pretty blue eyes. “Would you want to head over to the restaurant for dessert or something?” He manages to spit out.

     The stranger looks at Kurt for a few seconds. What was I thinking? Kurt thinks. I don’t even know this guy. He might not even be into dudes. Why the hell did I just ask him out?

     “Sure, I could always use dessert.” The stranger says and Kurt marvels at his deep yet soft voice.

     It’s a quick and silent, almost awkward walk to the hotel restaurant. He’s thankful that the hostess is quick to seat them, so they can get some food and at least then he would have something to do with his hands.

     Kurt hasn’t been on a date since his breakup with Adam. It wasn’t a bad breakup. In fact, they only broke up because Adam was moving back to England, having finished his two year program at NYADA. At first Adam suggested a long distance relationship, and Kurt was okay with that, because it meant he could visit Adam in England, a place he’d always wanted to go.

     Then Adam started getting texts from his friends back home, and Kurt remembered a time, when he first met Adam, where he was telling him about a boyfriend he broke up with to come to New York. Kurt trusted Adam, but he didn’t want to hold him back from anything. So their relationship had ended there, and Kurt hadn’t talked to Adam since his text saying his flight was good and he was back home.

     “I’m Tanner, by the way.” The attractive stranger says, finally putting a name to the face.

     “Kurt.”

     “Pleasure to meet you, Kurt.” Tanner says with a sweet smile.

     The waitress comes to take their orders, so Kurt doesn’t get a chance to add anything to their introductions. Something like ‘Sorry for just randomly asking you out and assuming you are gay. It’s okay if you’re not.’

     Kurt orders a simple slice of apple pie with vanilla ice cream, and Tanner goes for this crazy looking chocolate brownie contraption.

     “I’ve had it before. Gives you a sugar rush that’s better than any sort of high you’ve ever been on.” He laughs.

     Kurt laughs too, because he’s never been on any sort of high, so he would have nothing to compare it to.

     Their desserts come fast, and the conversation comes easy.

     “Where are you from?” Kurt asks Tanner. He suspected some place like California because of his sun kissed skin.

     “Pennsylvania.” He says with a mouth full of brownie.

     “Oh, I would have thought California or something with your nice tan.”

     “Thanks,” Tanner laughs, “but the tan is actually because I’ve already been here in Vegas for two weeks.”

     “What are you here for?”

     “Just a break from reality, really. I woke up one morning and there was no coffee, and no toilet paper, and I ran out of shampoo mid shower, and I realized, this is no way to be living. So I booked a trip to Vegas with a few buddies. We all work at the same shop, long hours, and little social time. I make decent money, so I can afford coffee, toilet paper, and shampoo. I was only out because I never had time to go to the store to re-stock. Wow, thanks a lot of information. Um, well where are you from, and why are you here?”

     “I’m coming here from New York City,” Kurt laughs, “and I’m here as a birthday treat from my friends.”

     “No kidding. Well, happy birthday. Where are your friends? Shouldn’t you be celebrating?”

     “They’re just at the pool. I wasn’t feeling up for that tonight. Weirdly all my friends are kind of paired up together, and it’s weird and a little lonely to watch them get all lovey dovey together when I’m the only single one.”

     “I feel ya.”

     “If you don’t mind me asking,” Kurt says as they wait for their bills to arrive, “but are you gay?”

     “No.” Tanner says with a smile.

     “I’m sorry that was rude.”

     “It wasn’t.”

     “Why’d you say to this if you’re not gay?”

     “Because I’m bisexual, and you’re cute.” Tanner’s smiling still.

     “Oh.” Kurt can feel the heat creeping up his neck. He’s no doubt blushing.

     “When I turned eighteen, I moved out of my parents’ house to room with my best friend, Devon. He and I had been friends since birth, and I was the first person he told that he was gay. Two years later he told me he had a crush on me. I gently let him down, because I had a girlfriend, but since that moment I couldn’t stop thinking about what it would be like if I said yes to him and actually went on a date with him.”

     By now both boys had made it out of the restaurant and were just walking around the massive hotel lobby.

     “I told him a month after moving in that I was confused. I loved girls, but I kept thinking about him, and wanting to see if I got the same rush holding his hand as I did with my girlfriends. Three days after that he kissed me, and I knew that I liked guys.” Tanner paused for a minute, before saying, “I’m sorry, that’s a lot of personal information. Is this too much? Should I stop?”

     “No, keep going. I’m really enjoying the story.” Kurt says, and Tanner smiles before continuing on with his life story.

     “I think Devon and I dated for like a week before we realized that whatever it was between us was just a really great friendship, and nothing romantic at all. He set me up with a few of his work friends, and I ended up dating one of them for a few months. Then I met this lovely girl at a coffee shop one morning, and instantly asked her out on a date. After the date with her, I realized I still liked girls, and that there was nothing wrong with that. I label myself as bisexual for the people who need labels on things to understand, but I really don’t feel like the label is necessary. If I like someone, whatever gender or what not, then I like you.”

     Half way through his speech they had stepped into a courtyard and took a seat at an empty bench next to a colourful mix of flowers.

     “That’s a really interesting way to figure out who you are.” Kurt says after a while.

     “That wasn’t too weird to say after only knowing you for like two hours?”

     “Not at all. My friend Rachel basically told me her life story since birth in the first five minutes of knowing her.” Kurt laughs.

     “She sounds interesting.” Tanner says, stifling a yawn.

     “Are you tired old man?”

     “Hey, you don’t even know how old I am.”

     “You’re definitely older than I am, so that makes you old.” Kurt says.

     “Oh yeah? How old are you? I guess I never did ask when you told me you were here as a birthday celebration.”

     “I’m twenty-one.”

     “Damn, yeah, you win. I’m twenty-four.”

     “So you’re an old man. I think you should get some rest old man.” Kurt laughs again.

     “I guess I better, but before I do, would you like to meet up for breakfast with this old man?” Tanner asks.

     “I’d like that.”

     “Then it’s settled. Meet you at the breakfast bar by like nine?” When Kurt nodded, Tanner bent down and placed a gentle kiss on Kurt’s cheek before walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

     “You kissed who?” Rachel yells the next morning while Kurt fixes his hair in the bathroom mirror.

     “Pay attention, Rachel. I didn’t say I kissed anyone. What I said was he kissed me. On the cheek.”

     “And now you’re about to go meet him for breakfast?”

     “Yes.”

     “Are you going to let him kiss you?” Rachel asks excitedly as Kurt walks out of the bathroom. He takes a seat beside her on her bed.

     “I don’t know. I don’t really know this guy. And he’s not even fully gay. For all I know, he has a girlfriend. The last thing he said to me about relationships was meeting this girl at a coffee shop. They could still be together.”

     “I understand your hesitations, Kurt. But this is Vegas. What happens here, stays here, right? I’m not condoling cheating, but if he doesn’t tell you that he’s dating anyone before kissing you, then it’s not really your fault. You should just go for it. Don’t hold back! If I didn’t have Finn, I would have been all over the pool boy last night.”

     “I mean, I guess if he makes the first move there’s nothing wrong with going along with it.”

     “There isn’t!” Rachel says with a smile. “So, is he cute?”

~~~~~

     Kurt finds himself at the breakfast bar in the hotel fifteen minutes before nine. As soon as he left the room Rachel went back to sleep, only complaining for a few minutes about not being able to share a room with Finn.

     When everyone was deciding who would share what room, it was mutually decided that no couples would be rooming together. It ended up being Kurt and Rachel in one room, Tina and Mercedes in the room next over, Finn and Puck in the room across the hall with Mike, Sam and Artie at the end of the hall. They had the biggest room to accommodate Arties wheelchair.

     Kurt ordered himself a latte and oatmeal with fruit. It was nearing nine and Tanner had yet to show, and Kurt didn’t want to look like he had been stood up if he never did.

     Tanner sank into his seat, breathing heavy, three minutes after Kurt’s meal was placed in front of him, making him a whole nine minutes late.

     “I’m so sorry I’m late. My buddies and I had a few drinks after we split yesterday, and one of them must have snoozed my alarm this morning. I only woke up about five minutes ago.” He manages to breathe out.

     “That’s okay.”

     “I’m glad you didn’t leave.”

     “You’re only like ten minutes late. Why would I leave?” Kurt says.

     “Because being late is rude, even if it’s just meeting for breakfast.”

     Tanner orders his breakfast, a simple bacon and eggs on toast with a black coffee. It’s quick to arrive and they sit beside each other in comfortable silence as they eat their meals. Kurt’s the first to finish, prompting Tanner to start small talk. Mostly it’s about the friends they’re here with.

    Kurt tells him as briefly as possible about the group of friends he’s here with, and Tanner tells him about his. Turns out he’s here with Devon, Devon’s boyfriend of five months, Justin, and their mutual work friend, Greg. Yesterday, Tanner mentioned being here with his work buddies, so Kurt assumes that they all work together.

     Kurt catches Tanner sneaking a look at the attractive waiter that clears their plate, and a new thought occurs to him. Tanner has been here for two weeks already. He’s attractive, nice, and likes both genders. There’s no way that he hasn’t hooked up with anyone yet. When Tanner asks if he wants to join him and his friends on the stretch today, Kurt politely declines, saying he has plans already with his friends. However, they makes plans to meet up at the hotel bar later tonight, and both promise to try and bring their friends along.

~~~~~

     When Kurt gets back to his room, Rachel is just getting out of the shower. She doesn’t have her towel on, but it doesn’t faze him. He calls out to her with a hand shielding his eyes, warning her to put a towel on, or close the bathroom door. Just because he’s not attracted to women doesn’t mean they don’t deserve privacy from people with eyes.

     “How did breakfast go?” She asks Kurt, emerging from the bathroom with one towel wrapped around her body, and another wrapped around her head.

     “It was good. He was just as nice as yesterday.”

     “No kiss?”

     “No kiss. But I really don’t think this is going to go anywhere.”

     “How come?” Rachel’s slipping her underwear on underneath her towel while still wearing it. That’s a talent Kurt doesn’t understand, and looks away politely as her towel slips a little while trying to fasten her bra.

     He breaks into a monologue about what tanner told him yesterday. He mentions that Tanner’s been here for a while now, and that there is no possible way he hasn’t already hooked up with someone yet.

     “For all I know, he could have some competition going on with his friends about who can sleep with the most people on their trip.” He finishes his story.

     “Kurt, do you see yourself ever wanting anything more with this boy?” Rachel has her mom voice on now, and she takes a seat on the desk chair. She has her clothes on now, so he openly looks at her while she speaks.

     “Not really. I mean, he lives in Pennsylvania. I know that’s not that far from New York, or Ohio, but he has his own separate life that doesn’t match up to anything I want to accomplish in New York.”

     “So if you don’t see any sort of relationship besides friendship with this guy, then why is it such a big deal if he hypothetically slept with other people on this trip? You don’t even know that for sure. You’re skipping ahead. I know you, Kurt. You wouldn’t do anything with this guy without making sure you’re both safe.”

     Kurt sits in silence, thinking, while Rachel gets started on her makeup.

     “I told Tanner I would meet him at the bar tonight. We agreed to try and get our friends to join. So you and everyone else should come.” Kurt says awhile later.

     “That sounds like it could be fun. It would be nice to put a face to the name.”

~~~~~

     The hotel bar is crowded by the time they arrive at ten. The music is loud, and people from ages twenty-one to what looks like ninety year olds are dancing and jumping to the music.

     A group of obviously underage teenagers leave from a big table in the corner, big enough for ten people, so they take a seat there while Finn and Puck take drink orders from everyone at the table before going to the bar to get them.

     “Do you want anything, Kurt?” Finn asks as they’re about to walk to the bar. Heads turn to look at him, and he looks at a sign on the table, sporting a bright blue drink with an olive in it. He doesn’t like the looks of it.

     “Yes.” He says, and there’s an audible gasp from everyone sitting at the table. “But I’m not familiar with drinks, so I guess I’ll just have whatever Tina’s having.”

     Tina, along with Artie and Sam, is underage. Puck hooked them up with fake ID’s back in high school, and he got them updated for them before coming on this trip. After all, there’s no point in going to Vegas if you’re not going to drink.

     “So where’s Tanner?” Rachel says from his right.

     “We didn’t really plan when or where to meet up, and I don’t have his number so I can’t really call him and ask.” He answers.

     “Well, keep an eye out for him. I really want to see this mystery dude.”

     Kurt nods, and Finn and Puck are back with the drinks. It turns out Tina ordered a long island iced tea, so he’s pretty happy about that. He likes iced tea.

     Everyone’s looking at him as he picks up his drink. They all want to witness the moment he consumes his first sip of alcohol. With a deep breath, he brings the cup’s straw to his lips, and takes a drink.

     “Well?” Mercedes asks with a big smile on her face. Kurt ignores her in favour of taking another sip of the sweet but sour drink. A few seconds later he smiles and laughs.

     “It tastes good.” He simply says. The table erupts in cheers, and Finn reaches over to grab his shoulder.

     “You’re a man now.” He says, then takes a drink of his beer.

     “Don’t tell my dad.” Kurt laughs. “I think he wanted to be there when I took my first drink.” The table shakes with laughter, and Kurt takes another drink.

~~~~~

     Two and a half long island iced teas later, Kurt spots Tanner leaning against the bar next to an attractive shorter man.

     “There he is!” Kurt sort of yells while hitting Rachel on the shoulder and pointing in the general direction of the bar.

     “Well, go get him.” She says, giving him a little shove to get him out of his seat.

     He’s a little unsteady on his feet, obviously a total lightweight when it comes to drinking alcohol. He manages to walk over to Tanner without tripping or knocking anyone’s drinks over, so he takes a second to pat himself on the back as congratulation’s.

     “Hey, Tanner.” Kurt says while tapping his shoulder. A few seconds later he’s greeted by the same bright blue eyes, which at this moment remind him of the blue drink on the paper back at his table.

     “Kurt, hey! I didn’t think I would find you with all these people here tonight.” Tanner says. His eyes are a little unfocused, and Kurt sees a mostly empty glass of beer in front of him.

     “Technically I found you.” Kurt says, and Tanner laughs.

     “I realized when we spilt this morning that we should have exchanged numbers. Anyways, this is Devon.” Tanner points to the attractive man beside him, who gives a small wave.

     Devon is dressed for the bar, with tight black skinny jeans, and a V-neck top that shows off a hint of chest hair.

     “Nice to meet you.” He says.

     Tanner offers to buy Kurt a drink, so he accepts, asking for another long island iced tea.

     “Where are your other buddies?” Kurt asks, and Tanner points to two taller men dancing in the middle of the floor.

     “They always like to get right into dancing, the show offs.” Devon says.

     “They’re good dancers,” Tanner says. “We on the other hand, suck. So we like to get at least a little tipsy before heading out to make a fool of ourselves.”

     “I’m already a little more than tipsy, so why don’t you hurry up and get there and join me on the dance floor?” Kurt says, a little more seductively then what he planned out in his head. He forgoes the straw in his drink, and chugs the last bit back, before walking backwards to the dance floor. With some random stroke of luck he doesn’t hit anyone on his way there.

     Kurt spins around and joins a random couple, making a little bit of a fool of himself as he does his little shimmy dance next to them. In less than a minute Kurt feels strong hands on his waist, pulling him against a hard body. A small tilt of his head confirms that it’s just Tanner, so he lets loose even more, and dances like there’s no tomorrow.

     After two songs dancing with each other, Kurt gets another drink at the bar. This time he opts for just a regular beer, and winces at the disgusting taste. He drinks it anyways, then orders the long island iced tea, finishing it in five gulps.

     “You might want to slow down a bit buddy.” Puck says next to him. “This is your first night drinking. You are definitely going to feel it in the morning.”

     “I don’t care. I feel great!” Kurt yells for no reason.

     “That’s the alcohol talking.” Puck laughs.

     They walk back together to their table, where Kurt whispers rather loudly in Rachel’s ear about wanting to make out with Tanner.

     “Go for it Kurt, you have nothing to lose!” she says with a big smile.

     He walks unsteadily back to the bar, and orders another drink. This time he just sips it, finally aware of just how drunk he feels. The logical part of his brain is quietly whispering to him that he should be sipping water, and not more alcohol, but he doesn’t listen.  

     Tanner is nowhere to be seen on the dance floor, so Kurt starts a conversation with one of the bartenders. She’s really pretty, and Kurt’s sure that she’s been hit on at least fifty times since starting her shift. She laughs when he tells her this, but doesn’t deny it. The spark in her eye tells him that she secretly enjoys it, and he wonders if she has a boyfriend, because Puck could use a girl like her. Someone who’s strong enough to handle these other men, and knows her liquor.

     Their conversation ends as she has to tend to customers, but Kurt’s not upset because he feels Tanner sit next to him. This is it he pep talks himself. Just kiss him. So he does.

     Kurt swivels in his seat and grabs Tanner’s face, and smashes his lips against his. It’s a little messy, considering he’s really drunk. Tanner hesitates before kissing back, moving his lips expertly against his own. Kurt rubs his thumb against Tanner’s jaw, and feels the stubble.

     Wait, stubble? Kurt may be really drunk, but Tanner had been clean shaven every time he saw him, including earlier on the dance floor where he left him. Kurt moves his hand from his jaw to run it through his hair, and his hand is met with strands that are a little wet, greasy, and definitely curly. This isn’t Tanner.

     Kurt pulls back, and is met by a pair of warm honey hazel eyes.

     “You’re not Tanner.” He breathes.

     “Nope.” The stranger says. “I’m Blaine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're liking it so far!


	3. Chapter 3

     Kurt wakes up with a pounding headache, his eyes blinded by a stream of sunlight coming in through the window where the curtain doesn’t quite cover it. With a groan he slowly rolls over, only to hit a hard body beside him. Did Kurt accidentally get into Rachel’s bed instead of his own?

     “Morning sunshine.” Says a smooth deep voice from the body beside him. Kurt jumps up to the headboard away from the body with a small shout, then puts a hand to his forehead to try and dull the pounding.

     “What the hell?” he says when his heart stops beating so fast. Kurt opens his eyes enough to peek at the stranger beside him. He’s very handsome, with messy dark curls, big warm hazel eyes and dark bushy eyebrows. Kurt has to admit that the stranger is very, very attractive. The rest of him is covered by sheets, but Kurt’s pretty sure he’s clothed underneath them, because Kurt himself is still in his outfit from last night, minus the shoes.

     “Sorry.” The stranger says.

     “Did we, you know?” Kurt asks, a little bit afraid of the answer.

     “No, we didn’t. You were all over me for a while though.” He laughs. Kurt likes the sound of it. Smooth, but deep, and you can tell that he’s actually happy while laughing.

     “Oh god. I’m sorry.” Kurt’s hiding his face with his hands now, and not just trying to stop his massive headache.

     “Don’t be. I was flattered. Plus, I don’t sleep with guys whose names I don’t even know.”

     “Well, I don’t either.” Kurt says, cringing at how childish that sounded.

     “You do know my name though.” Kurt looks at him in question. “I told you it last night at the bar when you kissed me, and then said I wasn’t Tanner.”

     “Oh my god. This is turning into _The Hangover_. I don’t remember anything.”

     “Are you okay?” The stranger says, sensing Kurt’s impending panic attack.

     “No, I’m not okay. I have a splitting headache from the worst hangover, I woke up next to a strange boy in his hotel room with no idea who he is, and I was supposed to kiss Tanner last night, but I’m not even sure what the fuck happened.” Kurt cringes again at his rant, and the fact that he swore. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t talk to you like that.”

     The stranger gets out of the bed, Kurt’s relieved when his assumption is confirmed and he’s wearing pyjamas, and grabs a bottle of water from a mini fridge. Then he rummages through an overstuffed suitcase.

     “Drink this.” He says, handing over the water. “And take these.” He drops two small pills into Kurt’s palm.

     Kurt sips the water and eyes the pills.

     “They’re just ibuprofen. For the pounding headache.” The stranger smiles.

     “Thank you. I’m Kurt by the way.” He finally introduces himself.

     “Blaine.”

     Kurt swallows the pills and finishes his water.

     “I’m sorry I don’t remember you.” He finally spits out.

     “You will, probably after a shower and food. Do you want me to order room service while you shower?” Blaine offers? Kurt’s starting to realize that this stranger is very thoughtful and kind. He thinks over the offer before deciding that it’s probably best to clean up a little before having to face Rachel.

     “That would be nice, thank you.”

     Blaine hands him over a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, and Kurt locks himself in the bathroom. The room is a splitting image of the one in Kurt’s room, just with less girl products, and more hair gel. 

     Kurt snoops a bit while the water heats up. The hair gel is mostly empty. That explains the hair sticking up everywhere this morning. Clearly Blaine didn’t get a chance to wash it out last night. In the cabinet behind the mirror is just a tube of toothpaste, a toothbrush, and more hair gel. Kurt doesn’t notice anything else, so he assumes that Blaine is in this room by himself.

     Kurt finally sheds his clothes from last night and gets into the shower. He washes quickly, then just lets the warm water pelt his back as he tries to remember last night.

~~~~~

     “Nope. I’m Blaine.”

     “Well hello there Blaine.” Kurt slurs. “Would you like a drink?”

     “I’m good thanks.” He holds up a glass of brown liquid with ice cubes that Kurt didn’t notice.

     “I should probably find Tanner, but I really want to kiss you again. Did you know that your lips are really soft?”

     “I didn’t, but thank you.” Blaine smiles.

     Kurt can’t help himself, and kisses Blaine again, purposefully running his fingers along his jaw to feel the burn of stubble. Adam could never grow a beard, and neither could Kurt, so it was something new to him.

~~~~~

     Kurt’s flashback of last night is short, but it’s cringe worthy. Once out of the shower, and dried off, Kurt realizes he doesn’t have clean underwear, and does not want to put his pair from yesterday on, so he opts to go commando.

     The sweatpants Blaine gave him are a little short and rest just above his ankles, and the t-shirt is just a bit too tight. Kurt didn’t pay much attention, but he’s obviously a little taller than Blaine. With none of his own hair products or skin care items, Kurt towel dries his hair as much as possible and runs his fingers through it so it doesn’t look like such a mess before opening the bathroom door to face Blaine again.

     Kurt places his folded clothes on the edge of the bed that Blaine must have made while he showered. He notices now that the room only has one bed.

     “Feel better?”

     “Much. Thank you for letting me shower here.”

     “Showers usually help me with hangovers.”

     “I’ve never been hungover before.” Kurt confesses.

     “Usually more careful with your alcohol intake? I guess Vegas can be a bad influence.” Blaine laughs.

     “I’ve never actually drank anything before last night.”

     “Really?” Blaine’s surprised. “You were chugging down drinks like you were a pro.”

     “After my third drink I just didn’t feel anything, so all the drinks after that felt like chugging water.”

     “So you’re remembering some things from last night?” Blaine asks.

     “Just the beginning of the night. Enough to know that I was definitely embarrassing.”

     “Most people are embarrassing while they’re drunk.” Their conversation is interrupted by a knock on the door. The room service.

     Blaine ordered a lot of food. Pancakes, waffles, oatmeal, bacon and eggs.

     “I wasn’t sure what you would like.” He says when he catches Kurt just looking at all the food.

     Kurt grabs an empty plate and just takes a little bit of everything. This hangover does not want him to be picky.  

     “So I figured that instead of you trying to remember last night, I could just tell you? From the moment we met at least.” Blaine suggests after a few awkward minutes of silence.

     “Sure.” Kurt says around a mouthful of pancake.

     “Well, we kissed a bit at the bar, and then your friend Tanner appeared. It was really awkward because it was obvious that you guys were supposed to be on a date or something, but then Tanner was laughing and saying he met some attractive girl earlier anyways, and you called him an asshole. Then you were edging him on or something, and dragged me out of the bar saying we were going to go ‘do it’.” Blaine breaks for a laugh. “Then you said we should go back to my room because Rachel would probably be in there doing it with your brother, and that it would be really awkward if two people were doing it at the same time in the same room.

     “When we got to my room you were all over me, and like pushed me on the bed. We made out for like a minute before you insisted that we take our shoes off, and then you fell back against the bed, and before I could even ask what your name was you were asleep.”

     “That’s so embarrassing. I’m never drinking again.” Kurt was blushing madly.

     “I mean, the making out was nice, but I wasn’t really drunk, and I would have stopped anything before it got any further, if you didn’t fall asleep that is.”

     “Alright, I fell asleep before sex. Stop bringing it up.” Kurt jokes. Their conversation turns to comfortable small talk, and Kurt tells Blaine about being here for his birthday.

     “I’m actually here for a bachelor party.” Blaine says.

     “Oh no. Did I almost sleep with someone who’s about to get married?”

     “No, god no. I’m too young to get married. Well, no I’m not, but I haven’t found the right guy. It’s actually my best friends. They’re getting married next week, so a bunch of us came here to celebrate and what not.”

     “That’s cool.” Kurt says, instantly curious about the couple about to tie the knot. Kurt loves anything and everything about weddings. “How long have they been together?”

     “Longer then I’ve known them. They were friends when they were growing up, and officially got together in high school about a year before I transferred to their school. They’ve basically been tied to the hips since birth. But they’re perfect for each other.”

     “That’s so awesome.” Kurt whispers, a little jealous of this relationship between two people he’s never met.

     “I remember one night Nick came to me with date advice. He wanted this date to be spontaneous, and after I once serenaded a guy in the Gap all my friends have thought that I was a spontaneous person, which I’m really not. I was just a love sick puppy at the time. Anyways, Nick kept asking all these questions, and then he leave and Jeff walks in. Then Jeff starts asking me all these relationship questions, because he wanted to surprise Nick for the date. It ended up being a little bit of a messed up date, but it’s the first date story that they’ll tell you if you ask.” Blaine’s laughing at the memory, and Kurt smiles, feeling like he was there when it happened.

     “I should probably head back to my room. I can return the pants to you later if you like?” He offers.

     “Just keep them. I’ve got plenty.” Kurt doesn’t say that they don’t even fit, because he knows that he’ll most likely never see Blaine again, and having his clothes will be a good memory of him.

     “Okay, well it was nice meeting you. Hopefully we see each other again before one of us leaves.” Kurt says, and then walks out of Blaine’s hotel door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are going to be on weekends now, because I have started school again after Christmas holiday. There's not much left of this story though! Thank you for reading!

Kurt barely got his hotel room door open before Rachel was all over him.

     “Where the hell were you? Whose clothes are those? What is up with your hair?”

     “Rachel, please stop yelling questions at me.” Kurt set his clothes on his closed suitcase and took a seat on his untouched bed.

     “Explain.”

     “Well, I don’t remember much, but I spent the night in Blaine’s hotel room.”

     “Who the hell is Blaine?” Rachel slaps the bed, wanting answers now.

     “I met him at the bar when I kissed him thinking he was Tanner.” Kurt explains.

     “Oh Kurt, speaking of Tanner, I have some news you’re not going to like.”

     “He found a girl. I know.”

     “Well, at least you know. But I’m sorry, I know you were crushing on him a little.”

     “To be honest, Rachel, I think I was just trying to branch out and do something different, and Tanner was the first attractive guy I saw. I don’t think it was meant to be at all. And Blaine, I don’t even really know him, but he was so sweet this morning, and he’s very attractive.”

     “Oh la la. I want to meet this Blaine character now. Forget Tanner.”

     “I still wouldn’t mind clearing things up with him.”

     “I’m sure you’ll probably meet up with him again, this isn’t the biggest hotel in Vegas. However, let’s forget last night, and not let anything ruin our day. We have plans to see a show, hit the spa, and go swimming. Let’s get moving!”

~~~~~

     After a long day out on the town, Kurt sinks into the hotel’s hot tub beside Mercedes, not caring about the harsh chemicals on his sensitive skin. Kurt remembers visiting Adam at his house for the first time, where they spent over an hour in his hot tub on the balcony simply just making out.

     Kurt sighs, sinking further into the hot water.

     “This is a great hangover cure.” He mutters with his eyes closed.

     “We should all put in some money and buy one to share.” Rachel suggests.

     “And where would we put it?” Says Sam. Kurt hasn’t seen him much on this vacation, but he’s glued to Mercedes’ side right now, gently kissing her neck.

     “Ya, as much as I want a hot tub, all of us going in on one would be too difficult.” Mike says.

 “What with Mercedes being in LA most of the time, and Sam teaching in Lima, Kurt and Rachel living their Broadway dreams in New York, and Artie still in film school, none of us would ever be able to use it.”

     “Mike’s right. Maybe after we’ve all finished schooling, or finally get settled somewhere, one of us will have a hot tub.” Tina says. She has her head rested on Mike’s shoulder.

     “There’s certainly no room for a hot tub in the loft.” Kurt laughs. “Although there is a lot more room there since Rachel moved out.”

     “You should think about finding yourself a roommate, Kurt.” Mike suggests.

     “I thought Santana was supposed to move it?” Tina asks.

     “She was going to, but before she did Brittany finished school, so they moved somewhere else together, I forget where.” Kurt says. His eyes are closed, enjoying the massage he’s getting from the jets of the hot tub.

     “The roommate idea’s not bad though.” Rachel says. “You’re always complaining about having to pay full rent, and how lonely the loft is.”

     “Wouldn’t it be weird having a stranger living with me when there aren’t even any walls in the loft?” Kurt says.

     “You’ll get used to it. And you can do roommate interviews. There’s nothing wrong with saying no to someone if they’re not the right fit.”

     “I guess it couldn’t hurt. I’ll post an advertisement online tomorrow when we get back.”

     “It’s too bad we have to leave tomorrow.” Finn says with his arm around Rachel.

     “It’s been a great trip.” Sam says.

     “Kurt sure had a great time.” Mercedes laughs. “He crossed off a lot of firsts on this trip.”

     “I did not!” Kurt yells.

     “You drank for the first time, got shit faced for the first time, made out with a stranger for the first time, slept in said stranger’s bed for the first time, shall I go on?” Mercedes says, listing everything off on her fingers.

     “Whatever, shut up.” Kurt says, crossing his arms.

     “Hey Kurt, isn’t that Tanner?” Rachel says with her finger pointed to the left.

     Kurt looks where she’s pointing, and indeed does spot Tanner standing with his friends near the outdoor bar.

     “I should talk to him. I don’t want to leave with this weird thing we had going without a resolution.” Kurt gets out of the hot tub and wraps a towel around his waist before walking over to Tanner.

     One of Tanner’s friends spotted Kurt and poked him on the shoulder to warn him.

     “Hey.” Tanner says when he notices Kurt, who catches Tanner’s eyes travel down briefly to looks at his bare chest.

     “I was hoping we could talk for a minute.” Kurt says, and Tanner nods. They walk a bit away from their friends where there is less people around.

     “I’m sorry.” Tanner says before Kurt can open his mouth.

     “I was just going to say that.” Kurt laughs.

     “Why? You have nothing to be sorry for. I was a dick last night. I knew whatever was happening between us would never go anywhere, and I didn’t really consider your feeling in anything. What I said last night was wrong. I was just jealous. I didn’t even really find a girl. I just said that, and then made out with the first girl I saw.”

     They chatted for a few more moment, before Kurt thanked him.

     “I didn’t want to leave with us on bad terms. I know you’re not a bad person. I hope we can be friends.” Kurt says, and they finally swap numbers.

     “So that guy last night, he was attractive. Anything happen?” Tanner laughs. Kurt already enjoys this friendship.

     “Nothing happened besides sleep. We didn’t exchange numbers or anything. I’ll probably never see him again.” Kurt says sadly.

     “You never know.” Says Tanner in a way that makes Kurt think he can see into the future.

     “I’m leaving tomorrow morning, so I hope you enjoy the rest of your trip. Maybe you can visit me in New York someday.”

     “I’d like that.” Tanner smiles.

     Kurt falls asleep for the last time in his hotel bed with a smile on his face. This trip to Vegas has been amazing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post a chapter every weekend, but that's just not going to work. I always seem to have a test to study for or an assignment to do, and it just leaves me to stressed to even think about how i want to continue the story. I think i'm back on track though! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and maybe can guess what is coming up!

Kurt put a roommate wanted ad online as soon as he got home to the loft in New York City. Okay, so maybe it wasn’t as soon as he got home. He was in desperate need of a bath infused with essential oils, and a proper sit down to do his skin care routine. Then he may have caught up on missed episodes of The Bachelor. Okay, so the ad went up a full twenty-four hours after getting back from Las Vegas. On the plus side, he got three emails within an hour from interested tenants.

     The time away from his life in New York gave him a fresh perspective on just how much he was falling behind on bills and living expenses. Kurt’s rent was due in a week, his cellphone bills were a month behind, and he hadn’t bought fresh groceries in over a week.

     With the new need for more income besides the money from working at the Spotlight Diner, Kurt called the three interested tenants to meet with them as soon as possible. The first guy who emailed him declined, saying that although he was interested, he lives out of state and wouldn’t be able to move in until the school year. The second person was a polite girl, who said she actually got a call back from another person renting a room a few minutes ago and just accepted their offer. Kurt crossed his fingers and hit dial on the third person’s number.

     “Hello?” A polite sounding voice answers.

     “Hi, this is Kurt Hummel calling. I’m calling because you were interested in renting out space in my loft?”

     “Wow, hi! I wasn’t expecting a call from you so soon.” The voice laughs.

     “I hope that’s not a bad thing.” Kurt says. “I was hoping we could meet soon? I don’t mean to sound pushy but I really need to rent this space out soon, and you’re the last of the three people that were interested.”

     “Three people? That’s it?” The voice is surprised. “Well, I’m working right now. I’m done at five if you were free to meet then? Or another day that works better for you?”

     “Five tonight is great. What really needs to happen is just you seeing the space, and if you want to rent it.”

     “I’m sure I will. I’m being kicked out of my buddy’s apartment next week because he’s getting married.” The voice laughs.

     “Well, I’ll just send you the address and you can come here after work and check it out?” Kurt suggests.

     “Sounds good man. Thank you.”

     It’s twenty minutes after the phone call that Kurt realizes he never got the strangers name.

~~~~~

     Kurt’s day flies by. He cleans the loft from top to bottom, steps out to do grocery shopping, and even chats with his dad over the phone. He thanks himself for taking two weeks off of work for the birthday Vegas trip. Before Kurt realizes it, it’s five o’clock. He arranges some apples and bananas in a bowl and places them on the kitchen table. Kurt kept a lot of the fashion designs that Rachel had done when they first moved in. Only opting to add more of a ‘Kurt’ style with his handmade curtains to separate the bedroom spaces, and handmade couch cushions.

     At a quarter after five Kurt hears a knock on the barn style loft door, and goes to answer it.

     “Kurt Hummel?” an attractive Asian man says from the other side. “I’m Wes! It’s nice to meet you.” Wes shakes Kurt’s hand before he walks through the door.

     “It’s nice to meet you, Wes.”

     “Wow, this place is spacious. I love what you’ve done to it.” Wes looks around the room.

     “Uh, let me show you around.” Kurt motions his hand, and leads Wes around the place. “So obviously this is the kitchen, and the bathroom is just off there. It’s quite small, and I do usually take a lot of time with skin care, but I’m sure we could work out a routine if you were to move in.”

     Wes takes a step into the bathroom to look around. Despite Kurt’s efforts, the bathroom is the ugliest room in the place. The loft is old, and it shows in the bathroom. The claw foot bathtub is a little rusty, and the toilet handle is cracked. Wes nods his head though, and steps out after a few seconds.

     “I like it.”

     “That’s good. So the living room, over here. The TV was a gift from my old roommates dads, but the chairs and couch are hand me downs from the good will store down the road. I only have basic cable because that’s all I can afford by myself, but if you were to move in we can talk about getting a bigger cable package. I do have unlimited internet though.” Kurt says while slowly walking around the small part of the room.

     Wes takes a seat on the couch and places his feet on the coffee table in front of him. He nods his head again and stands up, so Kurt takes him to the ‘bedrooms’.

     “So, obviously this is a loft, and there’s no separate rooms. We tried our best to make equal sized rooms and separate them with curtains. So there’s not much sound privacy. So this is my room.” Kurt pulls away his purple curtain and shows Wes his freshly made bed. “And this would be yours.” He points to the blue curtain.

     Wes walks into the small room, sits on the double bed, and slowly looks around. Kurt placed a few empty picture frames on the bedside table to show any interested people in the space that they could make it feel more like home. He hoped Wes liked the feel of the bed that Rachel got as a 2for1 deal at Mattress Man from around the corner.

     Wes stands up and takes a deep breath before looking at Kurt.

     “When can I move in?”

     “Um, whenever you can, I guess. So you really like the place?” Kurt asks.

     “I do. I really do. One of my high school buddies offered to rent out the guest room at his place, but he lives in Manhattan, and the rent was a bit too much for me right now. This is perfect though.”

     “I’m glad to hear it.”

     “So, how about moving in tomorrow? I’m sure my current roommates want me out of there as soon as possible.” Wes laughs.

     “I’m good with that. Let me give you the extra key.”

     “Thanks so much man. I’ll give you a call before I come over. I don’t have much stuff, probably just one carload.”

     “No worries. See you then, Wes.”

     Kurt waved goodbye to him and immediately called Rachel to tell her the good news. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've noticed a few spelling errors and grammar mistakes, and I've decided not to edit anything until I've finished the story. If I did it now I would never finish the story haha. So sorry for any mistakes, I hope it doesn't bug you too much.

     “You can place anything anywhere. Don’t feel limited to just your bed area.” Kurt tells Wes the next day as he moves in.

     “Thanks, Kurt. I don’t have much though. My old roomies bought so much for the apartment that I forgot most of it wasn’t mine.” Wes laughs.

     “How long did you live with them?”

     “About three years.”

     “Wow, and they’re kicking you out?”

     “Not kicking me out, per say. But they’ve been together since I’ve known them. A bunch of us got a place together here in New York after school, and we were the only three who didn’t move on, really. With them getting married I thought it be best I try and do something different.”

     “Understandable.” Kurt says from his spot on the kitchen counter. “None of your friends are helping you move?”

     “Well, they’re getting ready for the wedding because it’s really soon, and my other buddies are pretty busy right now. I only have a few more boxes. They’re all pretty light. Most of them are just clothes.”

      “I’ll make us some lunch.” Kurt offers.

     “Oh, you don’t really need to.”

     “Nonsense. It’s the least I can do since you already told me not to help with the boxes.”

     Kurt prepares some simple grilled cheese and tomato sandwiches that are ready just as Wes brings up his last box. They sit at the kitchen table and eat in silence. Kurt’s glad that he doesn’t make useless small talk while eating. So far Kurt likes Wes and his company, and he hopes that it stays that way.

     “So, Kurt.” Wes says after taking his last bite. “First off, that was amazing. Second, I was wondering if you wanted to go to my buddies wedding with me. Well, not with me really, but like join me there? I think they will like you.”

     “Are you sure? They’re not going to be like, weirded out with a stranger there?” Kurt’s not sure what to make of the offer.”

     “No, they love people. Trust me, it will be great.”

     “Well, even though I’ve known you for like a day, I do love a good wedding. So yes, I will go with you.” Kurt smiles. “I better go make my outfit.”

     “Wait, make it?”

     “That’s what I said.” Kurt leaves the kitchen with a laugh.

     “So are you a fashion designer? You never did tell me what you do for a living.” Wes asks, following Kurt to his bedroom. He respectfully waits outside the curtain until Kurt pulls it a side, smiling, letting him in.

     “I work at a diner. But I also intern at Vogue.”

     “No way.”

     “Yes way.”

     “How did you get that gig?” Wes asks.

     “I went to school at NYADA, and I just applied for an internship at Vogue, got it, and I’ve been there ever since. Normally most interns get cut off when they’re done school, but I work for a really nice lady, Isabelle Wright. She loved my work, so I got to stay.”

     “Wow, that’s way cool.” Wes says with a laugh. He picks up a well-worn book from Kurt’s desk. “Are these some of your designs?”

     “Yes. Go ahead and look at them if you want.”

     Wes takes a seat on Kurt’s bed and flips through the book silently.

     “These are amazing, Kurt!”

     “Thank you.”

     “How are you going to make a whole suit in just a few days though?”

     “I’ve been making my own clothing for years. I know how to sew quite fast. It’ll be fine.”

     “Okay. Good luck.”

~~~~~

     “Wow, this place is beautiful.” Kurt says as the taxi he and Wes took arrives at the wedding venue.

     “I picked it out.” Wes says smugly.

     “You have great tastes.”

     “Your suit looks amazing, by the way.”

     “Thank you.” Kurt says, his turn to be smug. He made use of a dark blue fabric he’s had for a long time, with intricate designs woven into it. He paired it with a crisp white shirt, and a simple dark blue tie.

     Kurt’s in awe when he walks through the double doors of the church. He admires the vaulted cathedral ceilings, and the magnificent stained glass windows. People already filled the seats that are decorated with delicate flowers and classy looking streamers.

     Wes leads Kurt around the seating to a room off to the side. Inside stands a man messing around with a bowtie while looking into a big mirror.

    “Looking sharp, man.” Wes says. The man turns around, and Kurt has no choice but to admire his suit. It’s so well fitted, Kurt instantly knows its designer. “Here, let me help.” Wes fixes the man’s bowtie for him.

     “I’m so nervous.” He says.

     “You’re gonna do great.” Wes says as the man who’s about to get married finally makes eye contact with Kurt.

     “Who’s this?” He asks.

     “This is Kurt. My new roomie.” Wes says with a smile as he throws his arm around Kurt’s shoulder.

     “Thanks for taking him in.” The man says, reaching out to shake Kurt’s hand.

     “Well, thanks for kicking him out. I could really use the extra income.”

     Wedding man laughs, and Kurt smiles at him. The three of them make casual small talk, and Kurt can tell it really helps the man calm down.

     “It’s time, man.” Wes announces after a few minutes. “Kurt, I’m one of the best men, so I can lead you to a seat before I go up there.”

     “It was nice to me you.” Wedding man says before Kurt turns to leave the room.

     “You too, uh.” Kurt never got him name.

     “It’s Nick.” He laughs.

     “Right. Good luck, Nick.”

     “Thanks.” Nick says, and turns back to the mirror, pushing a few strands of hair back in place.

     “Family gets priority seating,” Wes says as they head back into the church area. “So you’re gonna have to sit near the back, sorry.”

     “That’s okay. And if I don’t see you after I might just head right back to the loft.” Kurt says, and Wes nods before heading to the front of the room. Kurt’s sitting near the back, and there’s lots of people in his line of sight, but he can make out a few other heads at the altar.

     The wedding starts just a few minutes later, and once again Kurt admires Nick’s suit as he watches him walk down the aisle. A few minutes later an attractive tall and skinny blonde man takes his turn walking down the aisle and stops beside Nick. Kurt smiles. He didn’t know this was a gay wedding.

     When the two men start reciting their vows Kurt takes a small package of tissues out of his suit pocket and dabs at his eyes. He offers the pack to a lady that’s sitting beside him, and she gratefully accepts one. Kurt’s pretty sure there’s not a dry eye in the place when the two men share their first kiss as a married couple.

     It’s over before he knows it, and the men are walking down the aisle, hand in hand, with dried tear stains on their cheeks. Kurt stands and claps with everyone else, his cheeks hurting from all the smiling he’s been doing. This was Kurt’s first time attending a gay wedding.

     As soon as the couple is out of the room, all the guests are a buzz, and no one seems to know what to do. Kurt blindly follows the lady he was sitting beside, who’s easy to spot with her bright yellow shirt, and ends up in a court yard behind the church. It appears to be the spot where people are having a smoke before getting into taxis.

     “Are you going to the party?” the lady he was sitting beside asks.

     “Oh, I wasn’t really planning on it.”

     “It’s the best part. Trust me. Those boys know how to throw a good party. I’m Jessica, by the way.”

     “Nice to meet you, I’m Kurt.” He ends up in the same taxi as Jessica, apparently going to the party.

     “So, I’ve never seen you before. How do you know the happy couple?”

     “Oh, I don’t. Wes just moved in with me the other day, and invited me to come.” Kurt says.

     “Where did you find such a great suit with only a few days’ notice?”

     “I made the suit.”

     “No you didn’t.”

     “I did.” He laughs

     “Well in that case, I’m hiring you to make my wedding dress whenever I get married. You look fantastic.” She says, and lightly runs her hand across his shoulder to feel the fabric.

     “I don’t look as good as Nick. His suit was fantastic.”

     “Tell me about it. So Kurt, are you from here?” Jessica asks.

     “I’m not. I moved here a few years ago from Ohio.”

     “No shit. I’m from Ohio. So are the boys. Where about in Ohio.”

     “Lima.”

     “Westerville. Holly shit. We were hours away and I’ve never seen you before in my life. Just shows you how small the world really is.”

     Their taxi pulls up outside of a fancy hotel. Kurt pays for their ride before Jessica has a chance to get her cash out, and they are escorted inside to a ballroom. Kurt can’t even take in all the stuff that is happening inside the room. People are dancing already to a band playing at the front of the room. There’s an ice sculpture of just a hand, and Kurt’s sure that the inside joke to that would be a good one.

     “I’m going to go get a drink. You want one?” Jessica asks.

     “Oh, no thank you. I think I’ll just go to the snacks table.”

     The snack table is more than just a table. There’s everything from finger sandwiches, cookies and brownies, to chicken wings and fondue. Kurt’s conflicted on what to snack on, so he just looks at all the food.

     “Nick didn’t want a classic sit down dinner, that’s why there’s so many snacks.” Kurt jumps at the voice behind him. He turns around to answer them, but is very surprised.

     “Blaine?” He says. This Blaine looks very different from Vegas Blaine. His hair is fully slicked back, and he’s wearing a classic black suit with a colourful bowtie.

     “Wait, Kurt? From Vegas?” Blaine asks. Kurt can see the surprise on his face. Probably similar to his own. “What the hell are you doing here? Sorry that was a little rude.”

     Kurt laughs at his bluntness.

     “Wes invited me.” He says.

     “Wait, you’re his new roommate? I didn’t even know you were from New York.” Blaine’s smiling now, and Kurt can’t help but smile with him.

     “I’m not from New York, I’m actually from Ohio.”

     “So am I.”

     “So this is the wedding that you were in Vegas for?” Kurt asks.

     “It is.”

     “Wow. Jessica was right. The world really is small.”

     “You know Jessica?” Blaine asks.

     “I was sitting beside her in the church, and we shared a taxi over here.”

     “Wow. This is so crazy. You should come meet Nick and Jeff, they’re waiting to make their grand entrance.”

     “Wes already introduced me to Nick, but I’d love to meet Jeff and see them together.”

     Blaine leads Kurt out of the ballroom with a light hand on the center of his back. Nick and Jeff are hiding away in a conference room, and when he and Blaine enter he spots Wes in there as well as a few boys he doesn’t recognize.

     “Kurt!” Nick says. “Good to see you again. Jeff this is Kurt, the man I was telling you about with the fantastic handmade suit. I see you’ve met Blaine already, Kurt.”

     “We’ve actually met before.” Blaine says, and Kurt looks down, his cheeks getting warm.

     “A story you need to tell me later Blaine.” Nick laughs.

     Jeff walks up to Kurt, who is maybe just a little blinded by the man’s beauty for a few seconds.

     “Kurt,” he says, “I wish I had met you before the wedding. I would have paid you a great amount to make my suit.”

     “Wait, did you actually make that Kurt?” Blaine asks.

     Kurt nods his head to Blaine, and thanks Jeff.

     “Do you want a drink?” Jeff asks him.

     “Sure, why not. Stop me after a while though please.” He laughs along with Blaine.

     “Yup, definitely need to hear this story.”


	7. Chapter 7

     “Good morning, sleepy head.” Kurt hears Blaine say as he stretches his arms out.

     “What time is it?” He says through a yawn.

     “It’s just after noon.”

     “Wait,” Kurt cuts Blaine off, abruptly sitting up in the bed. “Blaine?”

     “Yes, Kurt?”

     “Why am I waking up beside you again with no memory of how I got here?” Kurt looks at Blaine, eyes gazing over his soft curls and creamy skin. He’s been awake for a while now, Kurt can tell.

     “You have the alcohol to thank.” Blaine laughs.

     “Didn’t I warn anyone to stop me?”

     “You did, but Jeff has a pretty face that’s hard to say no to. You agreed to a shot drinking contest with Jeff, who by the way has been drinking for a long time, and he loves doing shots with people. Next time say no. No matter how adorable you think his face is when he pouts at you for saying no.”

     “I don’t have a headache this time though.” Kurt states.

     “I made you drink a glass of water and take an advil before you fell asleep. I ordered a pizza if you want to get cleaned up before it gets here.”

     “Thanks.”

     Blaine leads Kurt to his master bathroom, pointing him to the towels and cleaning products. Kurt’s amazed at his bathroom. And this is just the master bath off of his bedroom. He can’t even picture what the rest of the apartment looks like. The bathroom is about as big as Kurt’s bedroom back home. A soaker claw foot tub, with a fully tiled stand up shower, and two sinks nestled in a white quarts countertop. Kurt just stands there with his mouth open looking at the bathroom for a few minutes. Then he looks to the right and see the best view New York has to offer. Central park. Right there. Outside of Blaine’s bathroom.

     “Holy shit.” Kurt whispers to himself. “Have I asked what Blaine does for a living yet? How does he afford this by himself?”

     Kurt starts the shower, jumping a little bit when the water jets out from all sides. After pressing a few buttons, the water just spills waterfall style from the center of the shower. He uses Blaine’s berry scented shampoo and conditioner, enjoying the feel of the warm water falling down his face.

     When he gets out of the shower and dries off he realizes he doesn’t have a change of clothes. After wrapping a towel around his waist, he opens the bathroom door and sticks his head out.

     “Blaine?” He calls.

     “Coming.” Blaine yells from somewhere else in the apartment. Kurt sees him walk back into the bedroom, and looks at Kurt’s bare chest visible through the open door. He pretends not to notice when Blaine looks at his face. “What do you need?”

     “Clothes.”

     “Oh, duh. I meant to grab you a pair of my sweat pants or something.” Blaine disappears through another door while he’s talking, and reappears a few seconds later with some clothes.

     Kurt opens the door wider to grab the clothes from Blaine, still pretending that he doesn’t notice him looking at his naked chest.

     “I hope they fit.” Kurt hears Blaine say just as he’s closing the bathroom door again.

     The clothes fit, but just barely. The sweat pants end just above the ankle, and the shirt is a little on the tight side, but Kurt’s thankful to just have something on that’s not his undershirt and boxers.

     Blaine’s not in the bedroom once again when Kurt opens up the door, so he grabs his cell phone from the nightstand, and wanders into the hallway.

     Blaine’s apartment is just as nice as the bathroom. He spies a guest room next to the master, and a main bathroom with no claw foot tub, but still a nice shower. The living room is open to the kitchen and dining area, which is where Kurt spies Blaine, sitting on a stool at the breakfast bar.

     “Your apartment is amazing.” Kurt says as he takes a seat beside Blaine. “I never did ask, so I’m going to now. What do you do for a living?”

     “I own a music store. And yes, it does not pay enough to have bought this place. My dad bought it. He’s a lawyer.”

     “Oh. So a music store? Do you give lessons?”

     “I do. I have group classes for younger children, and personal lessons as well.” Blaine looks like he’s going to go into more detail, but a buzz cuts him off. “That’s the pizza. I’ll be right back.”

     He disappears down a hallways that Kurt didn’t investigate yet, so Kurt gets up to take a look around the living room. You wouldn’t think a young man like Blaine would be living here. Everything was white, with hints of colour in painting, couch cushions, and flowers. What has Kurt’s attentions the most though, is the floor to ceiling windows with a view of central park, just like the bathroom. He spots a door to a small balcony, and he steps outside.

     “Wow.” He whispers.

     “It’s nice, right?” Kurt jumps at Blaine’s voice behind him.

     “It’s beautiful. So peaceful.” This is the kind of place Kurt dreamed to have when he was older with a family, and Blaine has it right now.

     “It’s lonely though. I get to see all the couples walking around holding hands, and then come back in here and share this space with my thoughts. Sorry, that was a bit deep. Come on, the pizza’s gonna get cold.”

     Blaine pours them both a glass of cold water, and dishes out two cheese pizza slices for them both. They sit beside each other at the breakfast bar and eat in comfortable silence. Kurt can’t help thinking about Blaine being lonely in this apartment.

     “So, Wes moved in with you, huh?” Blaine says after finishing his first slice.

     “Yeah, small world eh?”

     “Very small. He’s a great guy though, you’re going to get along well.”

     “I hope so, the loft is pretty small. Not much room to hide if you have a fight with your roommate. I should know, having lived with Rachel for a while.” Kurt laughs. “Speaking of Rachel, I think I’m supposed to have a coffee with her this weekend. I should probably get back to my place.”

     Kurt gathers his clothes from yesterday and puts them in a bag that Blaine offers, who then walks him to the front door.

     “Um, do you think we could actually get together to hang out without me waking up in your bed, forgetting everything from the night before?” Kurt asks at the door.

     “I’d like that. Let me give you my number.” Blaine answers, digging his phone out of his pocket. They exchange numbers and a brief hug, before Kurt walks down to the elevator, feeling as if he’s doing the walk of shame. When the elevator doors close, Kurt looks down at his cell phone, smiling when he sees Blaine’s number in his contacts list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit short, but i wanted just a chapter with Kurt and Blaine. I hope you like it!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep getting writers block. I'll write a few paragraphs and then get stuck. A chapter is here though! I hope you like it. Also, I was reading the previous chapters and noticed a few spelling mistakes, so sorry for that and thanks for putting up with it. I will most likely edit the story when it is finished.

     “So what you’re saying is, you two are dating?”

     “We are not dating, Rachel! I only just got his phone number.” Kurt explains as he gets comfortable in his chair. The pair finally got together at their favourite coffee shop uptown.

     “I know you, Kurt. In your head you’re planning your wedding with him.” Rachel sips her coffee with a smug look in her eyes. Kurt’s cheeks heat up.

     “Okay, enough about me and my non-existent love life. How’s work going?”

     “Ugh, Lacy was being a capital B today. Just because she gets to do the rope work stuff doesn’t mean she’s top shit like she thinks.” Rachel rolls her eyes.

     “So the same as always?”

     “Yes.”

     “Maybe you should just confront her.” Kurt suggests, already knowing the answer.

     “No, Kurt! She will make working with her even more hellish if I talk to her.”

     “Okay.” Kurt surrenders with his hands up. “Don’t go all crazy on me.” He laughs.

     “I’m not crazy, Kurt.”

     “Sure you aren’.” Kurt says as Rachel checks her cell phone.

     “Whatever. Oh shit, I’m going to be late.” Rachel says, and hurries to get her things together. Kurt follows her to the shop door, and his easy smile drops at the rain pouring outside.

     “I didn’t bring an umbrella.” He sighs.

     “Don’t you check the weather app before leaving?”

     “It was sunny outside that was all I needed to go by.”

     “Do you want mine?” Rachel asks, digging in her purse to produce a bright pink umbrella.

     “It’s fine Rachel, I’ll just run to the subway station a few blocks over and be fine.”

     “That one doesn’t go to the loft though.”

     “It has an interchange to the one that does though. It’s out of the way but I will be fine. Get to work.” Kurt all but pushes her out the door. They stand together under her umbrella for a few minutes before she makes up her mind.

     “Fine, but call me as soon as you get in! I don’t want you to drown in a puddle or something.”

     “Bye, Rachel!” He says, and walks the opposite way.

     Kurt’s not the only New Yorker without an umbrella today, judging by all the people waiting under shop doorways or running with their hand in front of their face to avoid the cold drops of rain. Kurt walks faster than normal, and uses his shoulder bag to cover his hair. He’s made it one block before the lightning and thunder hit. It’s so loud that he just runs into the nearest shop beside him. It’s unlikely that he will ever get hit by lightning, but it’s still a fear.

     “Hi there, can I help you with anything?” A soft voice says beside him. Kurt looks at her, a pretty girl who looks to just be out of high school. He looks around the store he entered, and takes in all the vinyl’s CDs, and many guitars. A music store then.

     “I’ll just browse, thanks.” He says, hoping the music store has some new sheet music he can get while in here. He spots the sheet music near the front window, and browses through them, only half paying attention to the titles. His eyes are more focused on the storm outside, which seems to be dropping more and more rain.

     “The better ones are at the back.” Kurt hears.

     “Blaine?” he says when he spots the shorter man stocking some guitar pics in a case.

     “Kurt? What are you doing here?”

     “I came in to get away from the rain. So this is your music store then?” Kurt asks, this time looking around the store more carefully. He recognizes Blaine’s eclectic style now.

     “It is. Welcome. Do you want something to drink? Coffee or tea? I have a set in the back room, you must be cold.” Blaine offers.

     “Tea would be great.” Kurt answers as he follows Blaine through the store. “I just came from coffee with Rachel. Another glass might be too much.”

     Kurt spots the high school girl at the cash register counting change as they walk to the back room. Well, the back room is more a lounge area than a room, with a few chairs and couches, a coffee table and a counter with, as Blaine said, a coffee maker and a kettle. Kurt notices a customer tuning a guitar on one of the couches, with sheet music in front of him. Then he sees the endless rack of sheet music along the back wall, and he can’t help but take a peek.

     Blaine is right at the good stuff being at the back. He spots music for almost every Broadway show he’s ever heard of, and also music for the top hit songs right now.

     “You can take whatever you want.” Blaine says when he spots Kurt eyeing sheet music from Hamilton the musical.

     “You know,” Kurt starts to say as he takes a seat on the couch with his new sheet music, “Rachel and I have been having coffee a block over since we moved to New York, and I’ve never once needed to come further uptown until today. And that was only because the subway station was closer this way.”

     “I’m glad you came this way then.” Blaine smiles, and sets Kurt’s tea on the table in front of him, along with a plate of creams, milk and sugar.

     Kurt’s about to further their conversation when his cell phone, nestled in his pocket, starts going crazy. He spots Rachel’s name on the screen, and instantly remembers he was supposed to call her when he got home, and had he not stopped at Blaine’s music shop, he would have been there already.

     “Sorry, it’s Rachel. I have to call her back or she will probably call the police with a missing person’s report.” Kurt explains to Blaine while he redials Rachel.

     “Where the hell are you, Kurt?” Rachel yells the minute she picks up the phone.

     “Hello to you too.”

     “No ‘hello’s’ Kurt. You were supposed to call me! What the hell happened?”

     “Thunder and lightning happened. I ducked into a shop, and it turned out to be Blaine’s. I’ve just been talking to him, and he made me a tea.” Kurt says, and takes a sip of said tea. It’s very well made, and right to his tastes, considering Blaine doesn’t even know his coffee order.

     “Oh, Blaine?” All of Rachel’s concerns are blown away just by the mention of his name. “Are you guys dating yet?”

     “Oh my, Rachel! Enough.” Kurt rolls his eyes, and starts speaking in a hushed tone. “You’ll be the first one who knows when something does happen. Drop it until then, okay?”\

     “Fine. Well, at least you’re safe. I should get back to work. I’m assuming Blaine will make sure you get home okay?”

     “Probably.”

    “Good. Well, see you later.” Rachel says, and Kurt thinks he might have hurt her feelings.

     “Thanks for caring, Rachel. I’ll call you later.” Kurt manages to say before she hangs up the phone.

     “So, Rachel.” Blaine says, not knowing where to steer the conversation.

     “She’s crazy, but she’s a good friend. I used to hate her, but we grew closer when we realized we both had the same things in common. A love for being a star, musicals, and Broadway.”

     “She sounds great. I’d love to meet her.” Blaine says. Kurt feels his face heat up at the thought of Blaine sitting in his loft with Rachel, having tea and talking about the latest musicals on Broadway. The thought of the loft reminds Kurt that he was supposed to be home about an hour ago.

     “I’ve really enjoyed getting to see your shop, but I really do need to head back. Do you happen to have an umbrella that I could borrow?” Kurt asks, and then finishes his tea with a sigh.

     “I have a few.” Blaine says and leads Kurt to the front desk of the store. “How long is your walk?”

     “The walk’s not long. It will be the subway ride that takes a while.”

     “Would you rather take a taxi, on me?” Blaine offers. Kurt can’t help but think how sweet that is of him.

     “Thanks, but with New York traffic I would end up back home probably tomorrow, instead of just an hour.” Kurt leave’s Blaine’s shop with a deep purple umbrella, a promise to hear from Blaine in a few days, and a smile on his face.

~~~~~

     Back at the loft Kurt speaks a few words with Wes before grabbing a snack and heading into his room. Or rather, his bed sectioned off by colourful sheets. Despite being off work, Kurt sketches a few designs to improve his uniform and makes a scarf in record time that he considers gifting to Blaine.

     After a while Kurt checks his cell phone again, expecting a missed text, or twenty, from Rachel. Instead he has a missed message from an unknown number.

_Hi Kurt, I’m sorry for late notice, and also not texting you earlier. But I’ve spontaneously decided to book a weekend trip to New York, this weekend! I was hoping you could be my tour guide? Once again I’m sorry for late notice, and I understand if you’re busy and can’t do it. Either way I’d like to see you_ _J_ _let me know! - Tanner_


End file.
